


Clovers

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Series: Flower Children [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Camping, Clovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shmoop, Vacation, avocados in love, flower necklaces, more flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy decides to return the gift of the Forget Me Not's</p><p>(Sequel to Forget Me Not, but can be read alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clovers

A cool breeze stirred the warm air, blowing Foggy's hair into his face. Huffing, he brushed it aside, only to have it blown right back. Not having a hair tie, he pulled a long blade of grass from beside him, and tied his hair back, finally free to admire the view before him. Matt meant the world to him, and he jumped at the chance to come camping when it was suggested. Now he was sitting on a hill over looking a river, surrounded by white clover. It reminded him of college and the bracelet that was hung up in their apartment, though this time there was no other influence besides the weather. Foggy began gathering some of the clovers and braided the stems together.

 

Matt sat with his back to Foggy, resting with his hands behind him. It wasn't often that the two got to escape for a while. It wasn't often that Matt had the desire to escape. He was always too preoccupied with making sure that Hell's Kitchen stayed safe, or relatively so. But he knew that that life style took it's toll on Foggy. So it was his suggestion that they came out to the camp grounds in the first place. Foggy got the get away that was needed, and Matt got the radio silence mixed with white noise. He brushed his hands through the grass, feeling over the petals of the small flowers that littered the hill side they were sitting on. Their sweet smell was at the perfect balance of noticeable yet not overwhelming, not cloying in the slightest. He hummed, listening to the waves and Foggy's heart beat.

 

The sound of movement stirred Matt from his meditation. Stems were being plucked and petals were being rustled. He let out a small laugh as he realized what was going on.

 

"I thought you had to be high to appreciate flowers, Foggy." He heard Foggy turn and fix him with a half hearted glare and an eye roll.

 

"Shuddup. How long ago was that? Oh right, years and years and years. I'm sober, I'll have you know." And Matt did know. He hadn't caught the smell of hemp since the last week of college. The week that they had gotten high the afternoon after finals.  The sound of flower stems getting tied together continued, and Matt smiled.

 

"Well, that is good to know. It'd be awkward, having to explain to the landlord that a lawyer got arrested for breaking the law." Foggy watched the way that Matt's smile grew when he laughed, watched the skin by his eyes crinkle, watched as the man he loved lost himself in mirth.

 

"Haha. Very funny. Now come here." Foggy tugged at Matt's sleeve, and reached around, draping something around Matt's neck. Matt gave an involuntary shiver as he felt the soft petals that matched the ones around him. He let his eyelids flicker shut as the scent of the flowers hit his nose. Foggy had his tongue poking out in concentration as he looped the stem of the last flower around the bloom of the first, securing them around Matt's neck.

 

"Aaaand there." He smiled, placing a soft kiss to the back of Matt's neck. Matt just shook his head, smiling.

 

"I feel like a race horse that just won the Kentucky Derby." But he liked it. The necklace was going to get hung up on the wall next to the small blue flowers from all those years ago.

 

"I think I'm the one that won." Foggy wasn't sure why Matt had ever said yes to him in the first place, but the fact that he had was enough to keep him content. Matt always did pick the hot ones. Matt chuckled before leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of Foggy's lips.

 

"We both did."


End file.
